An electronic device which includes a microphone or the like provides a function of collecting and recognizing a user's voice. For example, recent electronic devices provide a function of recognizing a user's voice and outputting information corresponding to a recognized voice.
Meanwhile, according to a typical voice function, only the contents of a collected voice are recognized and a service corresponding thereto is provided. Therefore, a voice function providing method of a typical electronic device may provide a specific function regardless of a person who inputs a voice.